


Pancakes

by Hormonal_Trashbag



Series: Home is Where the Heart is [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Dirty Talk, Christmas, F/M, Santa Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 17:16:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12988710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hormonal_Trashbag/pseuds/Hormonal_Trashbag
Summary: He rolled--quite literally--out of bed and wandered into the greater area of his apartment to find Rey standing over the stovetop, a pan sizzling before her.She was wearing his apron and not much else, a tiny pair of baby blue panties stretched over her peach-shaped backside.Jesus Christ. This woman was going to be the death of him.Can be read as a stand-alone fic.





	Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> So I originally started writing this for Thanksgiving. Now it's become...this.

He could tell Rey was disappointed, though she would never say as much.

Ben had been putting off introducing her to his parents for months, promising that they’d drive upstate to spend Christmas dinner with them. After several consecutive years of staying in the city for the holiday, however, his parents had stopped expecting him to return and had decided to go on a Bahamas cruise rather than prepare a feast for two.

He hadn’t realized there was a change in plans until a week beforehand, when he’d called his mother to ask if he should bring anything home. It hadn’t even occurred to Ben that she had yet to make her annual invitation--which he usually rejected with a cruel sense of satisfaction. His mother’s tone had been resigned over the phone and he felt guilty, perhaps more for Rey’s sake than anyone else’s.

This was supposed to be her first family Christmas and he’d ruined it for Rey long before he’d met her.

She would still get to have turkey and all the fixings--they had discovered her appreciation for an American holiday spread on Thanksgiving--but Ben knew that wasn’t what had excited her. It would probably take some serious groveling for her to forgive him.

Ben sighed, flopping onto his back to stare at the ceiling. She was already out of bed and he could hear the faint, low crooning of Bing Crosby’s rendition of _Silent Night_ playing in the other room.

The turkey would need to make its way into the oven at some point soon, at least if they wanted to eat before midnight, and there were presents sitting under their Charlie Brown tree waiting to be opened.

He rolled--quite literally--out of bed and wandered into the greater area of his apartment to find Rey standing over the stovetop, a pan sizzling before her.

She was wearing his apron and not much else, a tiny pair of baby blue panties stretched over her peach-shaped backside.

Jesus Christ. This woman was going to be the death of him.

Rey didn’t hear him enter and he took full advantage, creeping up behind her and dropping to his knees, large hands covering either cheek. She squealed, promptly laughing as he pushed her underwear aside to nip at the soft skin of her bottom.

“You’re giving me a wedgie,” she informed him with a giggle.

He hummed back at her, lips leaving her a smacking, wet kiss. “It’s a very cute wedgie.”

His right hand shifted from her backside to her lower belly, fingers burrowing under the band of her tight, little panties.

Ben sighed, nuzzling the crease of her ass through soft, blue cotton. “Wanna feel you come.”

“Are you even awake yet?” she teased, flipping a pancake on the cast-iron skillet.

Ben lowered his fingers further, spreading her pretty, pink pussy open to lightly nudge the hard point of her clit.

“Don’t need to be,” he mumbled back.

She moaned as the rough pad of his finger stroked her firmly.

He smiled privately. When he finished with her, her voice would be raspy and well used.

Ben gave her bottom a final, sloppy kiss before standing, one hand still cradled between her thighs as he perched his chin on her shoulder, glancing down at her sizzling pancake. The rising steam was fatty with butter and sweet, and he angled his face to latch his mouth to the graceful curve where neck meets shoulder.

She arched her back slightly to tilt her backside against him as if testing how hard he was. A delighted sound caught in her throat at what she found.

“Can I open this present first?” she asked, her sneaky, little hand snaking behind her back to cup him.

Ben hummed, grinding into her palm lazily. “Depends. Have you been a good girl for Santa this year?”

Her head whipped around, her upturned nose wrinkled in mild distaste.

“Really, Ben?” she drawled, giving a short squeeze before withdrawing the hold she had of his length.

He shrugged, grinning. “Only good girls get fucked on Christmas.”

She rolled her eyes while fighting a smile, and when she lost that battle, her hand slipped through his tangled bedhead to guide his mouth to hers. She tasted like the cinnamon, nutmeg, and cloves she had added to their morning coffee and he savored the blend of spices with vigor, tongue swiping over the soft flesh of her lower lip before descending deeper.

She gasped. “What do bad girls get?”

“Coal in their stockings, of course,” he mumbled into her parted mouth, long fingers retracting from between her supple thighs. Rey keened at the loss of his touch, wiggling her perfect, round backside against his crotch.

“But you’re not a bad girl,” Ben continued, strumming the simple, lacy elastic of her panties with his thumb. “Santa’s been watching and he thinks you deserve to be fucked by a giant cock right about…” he crammed the cotton aside, tugging his boxers down his thighs just enough for his erection to jut free, then crouched slightly to line his broad, leaking tip with her pussy, pressing upward to fill her with a swift snap of his hips, _“...now.”_

Her entire body clenched at the sudden, unexpected stretch, a roughened moan shoved through her lips with the force of his thrust.

“‘A giant cock,’ huh?” she mocked affectionately, nipping at the stubble covering the sharp edge of his jaw.

Ben straightened his legs, his hand on her chest steadying her as she lost her footing and sank entirely onto his shaft.

“Shut up,” he grumbled with a roll of his hips, “it’s Christmas. I’m allowed to have a big ego today.”

She giggled, twisting to kiss him, and Ben hummed, walking them away from the stovetop with his cock still planted deep inside. Rey hissed as he set her on the chilled, granite countertop, her breasts spilling out of the poorly tied apron and pulling into tight points. Her legs dangled over the edge with her backside high in the air, her bare toes curling a foot above the floor. She scrambled for purchase on the smooth surface to no avail, a harsh, little grunt escaping her with each wet slap of his pelvis meeting her bottom.

Ben watched where their bodies were joined, admiring how her swollen folds accommodated him inch by inch and twitched with need when she was empty. Though he would never get enough of how it felt to be inside her tight, slippery warmth, he knew he wasn’t going to last.

“What was that--” she whimpered, “--about wanting me to come? You’re going to have to do better than _this.”_

What a _tease_. He’d just have to punish her for it.

He widened the space between her thighs, tongue dragging along her shoulder, hips pounding against her at every syllable with enough momentum for her teeth to clack together. “Good girls aren’t bratty, Rey.”

“Oh, _Ben--”_

His fingertips grazed her clit once more, brutally circling around the hard bud of raised flesh.

“You’ll be a good girl for Santa, won’t you?”

Rey whined, rocking back into him. “Yes, _ah!_ Right there--”

“Santa’s gonna give you a white Christmas,” he muttered, forehead dipping into the divot between her shoulder blades, “for being such a good girl.”

She sputtered a laugh, only to choke on it when Ben pressed down firmly on her clitoris. Her climax was unexpected and full-bodied, a cry bursting from her chest as he fucked her through it, his eyes clamped shut as she trembled around his cock and a growl tearing from his throat. He came just as suddenly, a shiver running down his spine only moments before his vision went utterly blank, his thick spew surging into her clenching channel with hot throbs.

“You’re so gross,” she giggled breathlessly, her pink, sweaty cheek pressed to the cool countertop. “It’s fortunate I like your version of a white Christmas.”

He snickered, leaning over her prone form to brush his lips against her gasping, reddened mouth. “Merry Christmas, sweetheart.”

Flaccid once more, his dick slid out of her, a sticky trail of come following it. She made a low, displeased sound at being separated and Ben turned her about, propping her up in a seated position on the counter’s ledge.

Rey rested her forehead against his, content and happy--until the next second later, when the acrid stink of burnt pancake batter reached her nose.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I'll be able to post again before seeing TLJ, so if not: OMG OMG OMG GUYS IT'S HAPPENING TWO YEARS OF WAITING AND MY BODY STILL ISN'T READY
> 
> Anyway. Just one thing, if you please: NO SPOILERS IN THE COMMENTS!! I've been trying really hard to avoid them and I'm sure I'm not the only one. I doubt anyone reading this would spoil TLJ just to be a dick but please be mindful!
> 
> Thank you for reading, as always! :) <3


End file.
